


Number One

by Finduilas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt meme. Number 25: "I can't believe you talked me into this."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Gemma for the Beta!

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Steve shakes his head as he somewhat reluctantly pulls off his shirt and hands it to one of the assistants. 

“There you go, blaming it all on me again,” Tony says, but there’s a distinct smirk on his face, and Steve doesn’t miss the way his eyes flicker over Steve’s naked torso. “I wasn’t the one who voted you all the way to number one.” There’s a beat, and then Tony adds nonchalantly, “Well, I may have thrown in my vote as well, but I certainly wasn’t the only one.” 

“ _ Tony… _ ” Steve starts, and then freezes up just a bit when one of the make-up ladies starts powdering his pecs. It’s the most absurd thing he’s ever been a part of and he officially regrets ever agreeing to this photo shoot. 

“The people have spoken, Steve,” Tony says, his voice adopting a somewhat dramatic tone. 

“This is the most ridiculous concept I’ve ever heard of,” Steve says with a huff, tilting his chin up dutifully when the lady dabs some more make-up on his face. 

“Miss,” Tony says, turning his attention to the girl now, and Steve is already groaning inwardly. “Can you please explain to my friend here that this is an honor, and that he’s not at all appreciative of it. Also, do you not agree with me that he totally belongs at number one?” 

The girl just smiles politely, blushing slightly when Tony addresses her - Tony has that kind of effect on most people - and Steve saves her from having to answer the awkward question by asking Tony, “And how come you get to wear a tux in your photo shoot and I have to be half naked anyway?” 

“Because I am a lowly number four, my dear Cap,” Tony sighs dramatically, eyelids fluttering. “People just don’t want to see me naked anymore.” 

Steve would protest that,  _ loudly _ , but he thinks better of it. “I feel like somehow this is all payback, because you used to hold this ridiculously stupid title.” Steve says, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as a second girl now joins them and starts running some sort of product through his hair. 

“Seriously?” Tony all but gasps, staring at Steve with wide eyes. Then he takes on a voice that Steve can only assume is meant to be an imitation of Steve’s. “Oh  _ no _ , Tony. Of course everyone still wants to see you naked! You’re a prime specimen of - ”

“Please stop,” Steve groans though he can’t help but smile. Tony always has that effect on him, it seems. 

The two women appear to be satisfied with their handy work as they take a final look at Steve and then walk off with a smile. Steve has never felt so self-conscious in his entire life. He never thought he’d actively wish for some monster-of-the-week to show up so he’d have an excuse to cancel this whole thing. 

“Stop worrying,” Tony tells him, clearly sensing Steve’s slight distress and taking a step closer to him. He puts his hand reassuringly on Steve’s shoulder. “You can do this. You look incredible, as always. This will be done in no time because every picture they take is gonna be perfect.” 

Steve allows his eyes to close for a second as Tony’s fingers dig pleasurably into his skin. He clenches his fists to stop himself from reaching out and touching Tony.

“I feel like a cheat,” Steve finally admits in a whisper, frowning at Tony. 

“You’re most definitely the most eligible man in my book,” Tony whispers back, his eyes dark as they’re fixed on Steve’s. 

When Tony looks at him like that, Steve has no trouble believing that that is what Tony really thinks. Tony always makes him feel… wanted. Loved.

“Not so much a bachelor though,” Steve says in a hushed voice, cocking his head. “And neither are you.” 

Tony’s smirk fades only to suck his bottom lip between his teeth and Steve has to look up at the ceiling and take a deep breath to compose himself for a second. He has to have his picture taken in a matter of minutes and he’d rather not do it with a tent in his pants. 

“Let them all enjoy their little fantasy,” Tony says, leaning into Steve so he can whisper in his ear. Tony’s breath tickles against Steve’s skin. “I’m the lucky one that gets to take you home.” 

Steve hums contently, a pleasant flutter in his stomach. 

“You  _ are  _ my home.” 

***

_ Fin  _


End file.
